


soulless

by pansexualgabriel (humancorn)



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Episode: s06e11 Appointment in Samarra, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Makes a Deal and Knows Full Well What He's Getting Himself Into, Soulless Sam Winchester, Vibrators, but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/pansexualgabriel
Summary: Who knows, maybe having Sam Winchester buck-naked and spread eagled was Balthazar’s wildest fantasy, but Sam’s not really buying that.Written for SPN Kink Bingo. Square Filled: Bondage.





	soulless

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of me mishearing a line in 6.11. 
> 
> Original line -- Balthazar, to Sam: “You seem like a capable young man, I’d love to have you in my debt.”
> 
> What my brain heard: “You seem like a capable young man, I’d love to have you in my BED.”

Sam’s been counting the minutes since Balthazar left the room, trying to steadily ease his way out of the rope tied tight around his wrists and looped through the slats of the sturdiest damn headboard he’s ever seen. He’s at 48 minutes, 37 seconds, no closer to making a break for it, and he can  _ hear  _ Balthazar shuffling around  _ somewhere _ , but he can’t see him. He pulls at the restraints with everything he has, and the ropes barely even budge. The plug that’s been in his ass since he got here, however? Decides that it’s the best time to shift into the least comfortable position imaginable. 

 

“How’s it going in there, darling?”  Balthazar calls, and he sounds like he’s having the time of his life. Which, who knows, maybe having Sam Winchester buck-naked and spread eagled was Balthazar’s wildest fantasy, but Sam’s not really buying that. 

 

“Great.” Sam glares up at the ceiling, swearing to himself that he’s going to decapitate an angel tonight, only to feel weight shift on the bed next to him. And there’s Balthazar, smug smile playing on his lips as he shakes his head and sighs.

 

“You don’t sound too convincing, Winchester. I suppose I have been a bit,” A pause, and Balthazar is abruptly right next to Sam’s head, hand tipping his chin up to force their eyes to meet, “ _ neglectful _ .” He snaps his fingers and Sam’s face down, face pressed down into pillows he swears weren’t there before. His wrists are still bound, only they’re behind his back now, and there are hands on his thighs spreading him wide. 

 

“I do apologize, that was very inconsiderate of me,” Fingers trace up his thighs, dancing delicately around the plug before pulling it out. For a moment, Sam thinks he’s done, that maybe Balthazar has had enough of humiliating him today, and then he feels more lube and something bigger sliding slowly into him - something that mere moments later begins to vibrate. Sam has to bite his lip to keep from crying out - the vibrator is curved right up against his prostate and he  _ knows  _ that’s probably by design. 

 

“I have more business to take care of before I can tend to you fully, darling. I hope you don’t mind,” Balthazar taps on the end of the vibrator and Sam bucks down into the bed, biting down hard enough to draw blood, “I’ll be back.” There’s a tell-tale rush of wind signalling his departure, and Sam drops his head, groaning into the pillows as he reconsiders attempting to make deals with angels ever again.


End file.
